Being the Universe
by Apples of Idunn
Summary: Placed just after the Angels Take Manhattan, the Ponds are gone and the Doctor is alone. But then a familiar face shows up in the TARDIS: the mysterious Chrysta Evans. The Doctor is relieved to have someone to have adventures with, but when Chrysta reveals some of her ordeals in the years since she last saw the Doctor, he begins to question the safety of having Chrysta aboard.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Doctor Who awesomeness, (sadly T_T) and all credit for the stuff goes to Steven Moffat**

Prologue

Having said his goodbyes to River, the Doctor looked at the reflection of himself in the glass of the apparatus. What he saw was a man in a ridiculous suit (according to most people) and bow-tie, floppy, brown hair and a chiseled face. But the eyes were the most haunting, the way they swirled in a mysterious way, and seemed to hold the entire contents of the universe on the inside. He stared into the depths of his own eyes, and saw why people always seemed to stare at them; they were fixating.

That was it then. The Ponds were gone, River was gone, and he was alone… again. River and Amy had both advised him to keep good company, but the Doctor had an unhealthy habit of disregarding everything that River said.

The Doctor smiled at the memory of River's cool grin; the softness of her lips as they brushed against his own. The Doctor found himself staring down at his own shoes. He patted the TARDIS control console.

"Looks like it's just you and me again, old girl," the Doctor said to the air, "Alone with the whole of time and space at our fingertips."

A new voice broke the silence.

"I don't think you'll be alone, Doctor, my dear."


	2. Chapter 1

**i don't own Doctor Who, Moffat does... :P R/R, feel free to message me and give advice... i always love to hear from my adoring fans! JK... i have no fans T_T**

Chapter One- A Lot of catching up to Do…

The voice was that of a female's: high and musical, crystalline and calm. A person's voice spoke great lengths about their personality, and this woman's voice said that she was intelligent… too intelligent for a normal human.

The Doctor turned to face the speaker. He smiled as he recognized the face.

"Chrysta," he said, his mind automatically bringing up the many fond memories of his time with Chrysta. Her blue, pink and black streaked hair fell in tumbling waves over her shoulders, her skin pale as ash, arms crossed as she leaned against the pillar, dressed in a black and pink tutu and black and white striped T-shirt. It was true about Chrysta, her stunning intelligence far exceeded any human's and that was given, seeing as she wasn't.

"Hello, Doctor," she replied.

"It's been a while," the Doctor said.

"Yes, quite a while. If rumor is correct, then it's been well over three hundred years. The last time I saw you, you were that tall skinny creature with the spiky hair. Tell me, how many regenerations since then?"

"Just one, thankfully. I'm making this body last longer."

"Oh yes, you're running out of lives, aren't you?"

The Doctor spread his arms out. Chrysta smiled and walked towards him. They embraced briefly and the Doctor was suddenly reminded that he had somewhere to go.

"Right, uh, Chrysta, I have a place I need to be, so it was great seeing you and all but…"

"Oh, don't ramble Doctor, you know I'm coming with you." The Doctor looked unsure.

"Well, I don't really know if it's safe… you might get hurt." Chrysta gave him a look of sarcastic amusement.

"Oh, my dear Doctor, you forget: Danger is my middle name. In fact, without you around, I've been causing havoc and mischief all throughout the universe. I need a babysitter."

The Doctor smiled in his psychopathic way. He began hopping about the TARDIS, pulling switches and levers, happy that he didn't have to be alone again.

Chrysta walked beside him, watching the thousand-year-old Time Lord work his ancient machine.

"So," she said, "anything interesting happen since the last time I was here?"

"A lot, actually," the Doctor replied, "regenerated, got a new companion, and her husband." Chrysta cocked an eyebrow, "that's new," she said.

"Yeah, well, he's also the last centurion so nothing about the last three hundred years has been normal. I got married though."

"Oh really? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Do you remember the Vashta Nerada?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah…" if Chrysta remembered correctly, everyone except the Doctor, Donna, Struckman Lux and herself had died.

"Well, it seems that River Song and I travel backwards from each other in the time stream. And well, we're married." Chrysta smiled. That would explain how River had known the Doctor's true name. In

Galifreyan culture it was usual for Time Lords to tell their spouses their true names, a sort of binding ceremony. It sounded so much like the Doctor to, he just had to pick the one going the opposite direction of him… classic.

"Well, congratulations Doctor."

"What's been going on with you?" he asked her.

"It's only been about four years in my time, but I've been teleporting around. It's a good thing Anchava was able to erase me from all the records in the universe, or else I would have the cops on my ass 24/7."

"Oh Chrysta, you are a bad girl." Chrysta smiled.

"You know I am, Doctor."

"To be honest Doctor," Chrysta continued, "it's been lonely. I need some companionship, and I think you do too. If you spend too much time alone, it changes you. I can already tell. You've definitely gone mad… I remember in the oldest times back when Galifrey was still around, you were so… practical." The Doctor didn't meet Chrysta's eyes.

"You're right," he said.

"Great! First thing's first, we need a third. Preferably a guy, seeing as you're already taken. And don't even think about fetching Jack." Chrysta took a seat on the chair across from the Doctor where he worked, putting a piece of gum in her mouth.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Chrysta's teenager-like personality. Chrysta stuck a tongue out at him. The TARDIS began to operate and the sound that she always made (especially since the Doctor had continued to leave the brakes on) and Chrysta realized just how much she had missed this.

The Doctor flicked a switch and music began to blare. Chrysta recognized it as "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy. Chrysta smiled. It was her favorite song, and she started spinning about the console as the Doctor did the same. They each sang at the top of their lungs and laughed together.

As the song ended, so did the materialization sequence. The Doctor looked at the screen and read off the date and place, "Angelina, 5067, perfect." Chrysta rushed toward the door and opened it. Outside was a barren wasteland of debris and rubble. The sky was gray, in stark contrast to its normal opaque green.

Chrysta looked out over the wilds.

"What happened?" she asked as the Doctor came up beside her.

"The humans happened," he said morbidly, "the Angelinians have been at war with the humans for the past ten years. This is what's left of Opportunity, their metropolis and last holdout."

Chrysta followed the Doctor across a cobblestone street and into a building that was (sort of) still whole. We were met by a small boy with green, sooty skin and blonde hair. The TARDIS translator kicked in as he started talking.

"Are you the Doctor?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I've come to speak with Kalin-ra."

"Why have you brought a human here? She will be executed."

"She's not human," the Doctor explained.

"What is she? Is she like you?"

"Not necessarily, she is a shape changer; she chooses this shape to appear normal where she comes from."

"Change, prove you are not human." Chrysta set her mind onto a particularly beautiful being, known as the Adrivaks, and felt the ripple of her skin as it changed.

"Come with me," the little boy said, "I apologize for the tight security, war changes a civilization."

"No worries," the Doctor said, "I know what a war can do to a people." Chrysta remained in the Adrivak form, and felt the extra leg work to her command.

The trio made their way down a series of long, winding passages, going at a steady downward slope. Chrysta noticed that there were other hallways at odd places on either side of the wall, and occasionally the trio would turn into one of these passages.

"Is this some kind of labyrinth?" Chrysta asked, trying to stare down into one of the dark passages. She even turned her eyes into those of an Afrigat, with cat-like eyes that can see well in the dark, but all she could see was a long dark passage.

"Yes, if you go down the wrong path, you will wander to the middle, where the dreadful Angstabore lives; and it will eat anything and everything that wanders near it." Chrysta jogged up next to the Doctor and took hold of his sleeve. She definitely didn't want to get lost.

After about half an hour of walking, the trio came into a torch-lit hallway and the cobwebs were clearly visible. They came across a tall wooden door and the little boy pushed it open.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Angelianians

**Sorry for the wait, I've been distracted. I do not own Doctor Who.**

Chrysta was surprised to see how many refugees there were. They were all different shapes and colours, and she tried to ignore the stares as she followed the Doctor.

They were taken to a huge hall, adorned with many tapestries and statues.

_I never liked statues,_ Chrysta thought, not taking her eyes off of a particular statue that depicted an angel with its head tilted towards the high ceiling.

The trio approached a large dais on which a lone figure sat. The Doctor and the little boy automatically dropped to one knee, and Chrysta did the same.

As the trio rose, the Doctor began speaking loudly.

"Hail the great Kalin-Ra, ruler of the Angelianians." The figure on the throne nodded.

"Greetings to you, Doctor of Galifrey," the voice was booming, and female.

The figure stood and stepped into the light. She was tall, had light violet skin and jet black hair, and she was possibly the most beautiful creature Chrysta had seen in a long time.

"Welcome to my planet, Doctor," she said, "It is a true shame you cannot see it in its true beauty. The war has been devastatingly changing to our civilization." Chrysta saw the Doctor glance at the ground sadly.

"I know what a war can do…" he seemed like he was about to say more, but he trailed off.

Chrysta knew what the Doctor was thinking about. It seemed like Kalin-Ra was about to say something, when an explosion racked the underground bunker. The vibrations were so great that it sent Chrysta sprawling to the floor. Screams could be heard just outside the hall door, and Chrysta drew her laser sword. She saw the Doctor begin to gawk at her.

"Now, now, my dear Doctor, you only said you don't like guns, you never said anything about swords." The Doctor looked indignant, but his attention shifted as the door was blasted in.

Soldiers with big black guns filed in, and all were pointed at the little boy (who was cowering behind Kalin-Ra), the Queen herself, Chrysta and the Doctor. Through the line of men came a single human, about twenty years in age, blond hair, high cheekbones and ash pale skin. She was holding a gun, and Chrysta shifted into a human form.

The Doctor's face flickered with recognition. Then, he breathed a single word, a name, so to speak.

"Jenny."


End file.
